Shingo Kyōmori
"The engraved past and the imminent future in the same eye.” - Kechapoo Shingo Kyōmori (虚森 真護, Kyōmori Shingo), formerly known under the false name of Primo Evangelisti, is a member of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13. His captain is Theron Ascania. Appearance Since birth, Shingo has had sectoral heterochromia in his left eye, resulting in a thin red ring around his dark brown iris. The snake bite on his neck that ended his mortal life was commemorated by Shingo with two circle tattoos around the two insertion points of the rattlesnake's fangs on the left side of his neck. A tattoo reading "Ricordare Il Rinascita", meaning 'Remember the Rebirth' in his native Italian, is emblazened in bold Italics on his upper back. Shingo has deep-purple hair down to about his jaw line, very well-kept from his personal efforts. His temperament to fashion inspired the custom Shihakusho he wears; the black shirt is non-sleeved and the white undershirt of his shihakusho is long sleeved with cufflink-like ends on the wrists. The usual hakama is replaced by a shorter skirt-like front atop fitting black hakama pant-legs. Shingo wears traditional monk sandals with tabi (socks). Around his waist he wears the red Kyōmori family sash given to him by his father before his death. Personality Though he usually spends most of his time in decided isolation, Shingo still maintains a friendly and polite attitude towards others, using light-hearted sarcasm and humor frequently. Shingo’s personality interchanges between relaxed and serious when the situation requires it; intelligence, rather than brute force, is his method when fighting. When intrigued, he is the type to indulge himself completely in his interests in an almost obsessive manner. Shingo is generally a mature and serious individual though is not easily annoyed in contrast when around other people. He enjoys social events and drinking sake though he’s never the one with many eyes on him, never doing much to attract attention to himself. During his life in Italy, Shingo idolized the late Leonardo Da Vinci, becoming interested in multiple fields of art and science such as invention, engineering, philosophy, and literature. He often quotes his former mentor and Leonardo Da Vinci in appropriate situations and says he lives as a scientist by the saying: "Time stands still long enough for anyone who will use it." However, his greatest knowledge is quoted to be with numbers. He was involved in the politically turbulent times of Italy’s revolutions of the mid-1800’s, advocating the unification of Italy and its independence from the Austrian empire; Shingo created Il Rinascita Carbonari (meaning "Rebirth of Carbornari"), a revolutionary group influenced by the original Carbonari that opposed the Austrian and French empires in the early-1800's before his birth. However, political corruption and its direct effect on his life has dulled his interest in it. A young man of Japanese heritage raised under a Catholic household in Italy, Shingo’s religious foundation was shaken by the existence of the Soul Society but his well-instilled beliefs makes him believe that the Soul Society exists under the power and command of God. He does not practice any Catholic ritual but uses it’s teachings to maintain a relatively peaceful attitude in situations of crisis, acting as the mediator in most situations. The usually reclusive Shingo made a few acquaintances while attending a gathering hosted by 10th Division lieutenant Lilith Maikeru. However, upon entering the venue on the 10th Division's grounds, he chose to drink in seclusion at the bar rather than meet any of his fellow Shinigami directly. He also seems to have an interest in Honoka Mizuki, the 6th seat of the 12th Division, having made an unsuccessful pass at her when she approached the bar. History Shingo was born in Cagliari, Sardinia. After his father, Hiroyuki, was falsely convicted by the government he served under, he and then-15 year-old "Primo Evangelisti" were sentenced to an indefinite imprisonment on the penal colony called Devil’s Island in French Guiana. Hiroyuki and Shingo eventually escaped Devil’s Island and returned to Italy to take revenge on king Victor, the man who Hiroyuki trusted and later was betrayed by. The failed assassination attempt left Hiroyuki severely injured and both of he and Shingo now labeled as international fugitives. Upon arriving at a house of refuge in Northern Japan, Hiroyuki and Shingo were confronted by the same elite Italian guard of King Victor. A heated battle between the guard and Hiroyuki ended in Shingo’s father’s death, with Shingo narrowly escaping the same fate. Shingo then drifted from Japan until reaching Southern California and found refuge under the shelter of Chinese-American laborers. There, Shingo fell into a severe depression from the events of his daggered life. On August 25th, 1870, at the age of 27, Shingo suffered a fatal bite to the neck from a rattlesnake and died alone in the desert. After becoming a plus soul, Shingo made the extended trek all the way back to Northern Japan, and arrived at the very house where his father died. There, he found the same woman he spotted on that fateful day residing in the house. The woman, Tomoe, was revealed to be his mother. For several years, Shingo resided in the house and learned more and more about his family’s history and the mother he never knew. In the winter of 1878, the elite Italian guard that killed Shingo’s father reappeared and murdered Tomoe right in front of him. Shortly afterwards, Shingo himself was transferred to the Soul Society’s 60th District of Rukongai South known as Heiseitsuru (平静鶴, Tranquil Crane), and spent the next 110 years searching for his mother and father in the Soul Society. Shingo eventually decided to make the long trip from Heiseitsuru all the way to Seireitei and the Shinigami Arts Academy after hearing of the advanced research going on in Seireitei. Synopsis The Invasion of Hueco Mundo arc Not long after joining the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Shingo entered Hueco Mundo with the 9th Division in a Gotei 13-wide plot to kill the Soul Society's longtime and greatest enemy, the Espada. After being separated from the 9th Division squad in a large battle, he responded to a distress signal coming from an also deserted member of his division. Upon arriving and encountering the Hollow, both he and Giorgio Ricasoli escaped the Hollow, who they both recognized as one far stronger than the both of them. Using their number against the Hollow, Abbodden, they managed to kill him luckily without taking so much as a scratch. However, their confidence didn't build so boldly as Shingo and Giorgio both realized they'd be facing Hollows far more stronger in Hueco Mundo. The Italian Ghost arc The series begins in a flashback a few weeks after Shingo had joined the 13 Court Guard Squards. He visits his longtime friend, Jun, in Heiseitsuru to check up on her for the first time since graduating from the Spiritual Arts Academy. During his visit with her, as she is playing at the neighborhood park with other children, Shingo is closely watched by a crowd of skepticists that once knew him from his time living there as the neighborhood's most feared criminal. When Shingo tries to leave with Jun, he is confronted by a neighborhood thug and his friends who are giving him ill looks. Worried about the condition of the neighborhood and Jun, Shingo tries to intimidate the thug from harming anyone else in the neighbohood and his little sister but refrains from harming him physical, much to the surprise of Jun and the neighborhood folk. He leaves with Jun, who asks him whether or not he is going to see the "old man" (referring to their mutual friend and Shingo's former sensei, Tsuda Shuichi). The events leading up to Shingo's visit are captured in a earlier flashback set three weeks after he joined the 9th Division. While questioning his joining the Soul Society and his current low-level position, Shingo runs into another Shinigami, Jinnai Azumi, who he believes is a veteran who forces him to buy him a drink at the nearby sake bar. Jinnai convinces Shingo to visit Jun while also telling him of the rules of the Soul Society and his own perception of justice. As they walk their separate ways, Jinnai reveals that he had only joined the 13 Court Guard Squads the previous day and, in fact, had yet to report to his own division. Soon after Shingo returns to the Seireitei after visiting the Rukongai, he passes by the Great Spiritual Library and contemplates breaking and entering to search the archives for files on his mother and father. After regaining the resolve to walk away and leave that issue in the past, he is confronted by two Shinigami, Goro Sakunosuke and Yoneda Torahiko, who tell him that he will be accompanying them on a field research mission in the real world. After not having encountered a Hollow in a month after arriving in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Shingo and his partners encounter a wind-and-water Hollow outside their apartment room. Shingo saves a young blind woman from the Hollow who brings about a sense of nostalgia of a woman from his past. Though he saved her, the three Shinigami were unable to save the man escorting her who was killed from the Hollow falling on him. Weeks after facing the Hollow, Shingo decides to desert the field research mission and travel to Italy to visit his hometown of Cagliari, Sardinia. After escaping to the Shinjuku Train Station, Shingo is soon found near the train platform by Yoneda and Goro. An intense standoff ensues before it is revealed that the Shingo that Yoneda and Goro were standing in front of was in fact one of the clones created through Kido by Shingo. Controlling the clone from a nearby train, Shingo rides off on the Marunuochi Line heading towards northern Japan. After arriving at Rishiri Island, Shingo departs on a small boat illegaly crossing from Japan to northern China that is attacked by an underwater Hollow, Binsinker. The ship is nearly capsized by Binsinker when it uses its tail to create a large whirlpool under the ship. Shingo enters his soul form and leaves his gigai, Chappy, to escort the passengers onto a lifeboat while dealing with Binsinker. After the whirlpool subsides and the lifeboat containing Chappy and the passengers escapes safely, Shingo defeats Binsinker using the spears from Hadō #21, Reaper, to pin it to the ship as it sank into the ocean. Shingo arrives in Hong Kong, China, specifically in Kowloon, on the day of the Chinese New Year. While eating at a small noodle stand that night, Shingo experiences his sword's spirit for the first time though is unable to hear its name in his dizzied state of mind. Shortly after, Shingo passes out on the pavement. After he regains consciousness a few hours later, he makes his way across the Victoria Harbor to the Hong Kong Central Library in Happy Valley and breaks into it. The police arrive at the library on a tip from a civilian who sees Shingo leaning against one of the outer windows of the library from the room of their apartment across from the library. The police enter the building though Shingo narrowly escapes after he uses Tsurume's skills to gain a readout of the building but not before Ruru criticizes him for the position he is in and tries to convince him to return to Seireitei before the members of the 13th Division are sent after him. Shingo manages to make a narrow getaway from the police in the library but is pursued throughout the streets in Happy Valley. Finally escaping from the police after the officers pursuing him are distracted by a few rowdy citizens, Shingo arrives at the Hong Kong Colonial Cemetery where his former lover, Reina Azuma, was buried over 100 years ago. There, he is met by Goro and Yoneda who had surmised that he was in Hong Kong for that very purpose. An infuriated Goro attacks Shingo only to find that the man he was attacking was only the false silhouette of the Bakudō #31, Clone spell created by Shingo as he had anticipated the arrival of his two orderlies. Halcyonic Entropy arc After being brought back to Seireitei by 3rd Division lieutenant Ri Caishin, Shingo has mental deliberations over his future as a Shinigami; he debates his resolve to be a fighter after his ambition of being a scientist within the 9th Division is dashed after the defection of former 9th Division captain Saika Rakushun and the subsequent suspension of the Shinigami Research & Development Institute. Shingo then runs into Kuroda Hirosada, a Shinigami of the 12th Division and the person who performed the konso on Shingo that sent him to the Soul Society, who reaffirms Shingo's old mentor's word of moving on from the past and also tells him to look for his true purpose. With a new strength, Shingo heads out to the Soul Society's latest war in confidence. Chasing Shadows arc After readings of an unusual spiritual pressure in Hueco Mundo is recorded by the Research & Development Institute, Shingo and several other officers are sent on two separate two teams to scout the area. He is placed on an eight-man team led by the lieutenant of the 11th Division, Reiju Kyuketsu. Shortly after arriving in Hueco Mundo, his team is attacked by a horde of Hollows, the most threatening being an immense Hollow with an unusual spiritual pressure. Inventions As a former member of the Shinigami Research & Development Institute of the 9th Divsion and already having been a science and inventor for his entire life, Shingo has developed a few items unique to only himself. The notable ones Shingo possesses are below: *'Tsurume '(鶴目, Crane's Eye): Nicknamed Ruru 'by Shingo, it comes as an ordinary looking 7-by-7 square piece of origami paper with the drawing of an eye near the top edge of the paper. After being folding into a miniature man for instance, the origami paper can become a living entity. Similar to the Gikongan, each figure has its own mind and personality though is slightly more robotic and loyal to Shingo. Though its main purpose is to help him during scouting to accomplish tasks, Shingo has shown emotion and care for Ruru. Shingo designed the silent and robotic personality of the robot for convenience in battles but also said himself that "I wouldn't want to be around any other type of person all day, everyday." *'Hiroyuki's sword (Defunct): The sword was known to many of Shingo's father's associates as "Giosue's Hand". Shingo retrieved the sword after the battle in which his father was killed and carried the sword with him ever since. After leaving the Rukongai to join the Thirteen Court Guard Sqauds, Shingo left the sword to his longtime friend, Hayao, in the Heiseitsuru district. Using 9th Division technology, Shingo was able to convert the man-made sword into an Asauchi and is searching for a way to implant the spirit of his father into the sword upon finding him. *'Shirato' (白土, White Clay): Shirato is a special type of clay created by Shingo himself that is extremely dense when it dries, nearing the density and toughness of diamond. The brilliant white clay fills Shingo’s scabbard. The white clay covers over the entirety of the blade of Shingo’s Zanpakutō when it is unsheathed with the roundness and silky texture of the clay making it harmless. It is unapparent at first glance but the clay, infused with Shingo’s own spiritual energy, stirs slowly around the blade to prevent the hardening. The clay is very malleable when moist and retains a fine, round surface on its own. Imbued with 250 of Shingo’s reiatsu, the clay can be released from Shingo’s blade at his will in one shot and hardens after traveling 15 feet or, if it is attached to his opponent with a strike of his sword (which won’t inflict damage based on its soft texture), in 1 round. If Shingo strikes his opponent’s sword with the clay while it is wrapped around his own blade, the clay will transfer to his opponent’s blade, covering the blade completely, and hardens in 1 round. This prevents an opponent from releasing his Zanpakutō before paying the 250 reiatsu, though doesn't effect some Zanpakutō (such as Ri Caishin's, whose blade disappears upon release). All the clay is fired or transferred in one shot, making it usable only once per battle. Powers & Abilities Techniques Zanjutsu Expert: Having fought with his father's sword all of the +100 years he spent in Rukongai South and having been trained in the art by his father, who was an elite soldier, Shingo possesses above average skills as a swordsman. Hakuda Expert: For a time, during his human life while living as an international fugitive, Shingo was not allowed the usage of weapons by his father as a way to build his self-sufficiency. Being a master hand-to-hand combatant himself, Hiroyuki trained his son in the art and forced him to use such techniques to provide for himself in the wilderness. The relatively short blade of his Shikai allows Shingo to combine his hand-to-hand abilities in the middle of swordplay. Hohō Expert: Shingo possesses above-average speed for his size yet is still an average overall user in Shunpo. Kidō Expert: Though Shingo is at heart a basic combatant, preferring swordplay and hand-to-hand combat, Shingo has an average grasp on Kidō spells and uses it in combat effectively. He was able to use Hadō #21, Reaper, several times at once against the Hollow, Binsinker, to pin it to the ship as it sank. Spiritual Power: While he is currently an unranked officer, Shingo has the level of spiritual energy of a 9th-seated officer. Division Techniques Having just joined the 3rd Division after he was returned to Seireitei after his trauncy in the real world and having yet to meet the division captain, Theron Ascania, Shingo has not been taught any division-specific techniques by veteran members of the division. Feats Shingo has 0''' Feat Slots available: *None Zanpakutō '''Taiyōrinmaru (太陽輪丸, Solar Ring) In its sealed state, Shingo's zanpakutō looks like a regular katana. The crossguard is roughly a rectangular shape with crown-like designs on either long side and two round Suns on either of the edge sides. The hilt and scabbard are both deep red. *'Shikai': Shingo's Taiyōrinmaru is triggered by the command Flare (フレア, furea). An incredibly hot solar wind current swirls around Shingo in a circle up to his Taiyōrinmaru. It then transforms into a sword very similar to an Italian bastard sword with a wide blade. The crossguard is in the form of a vertical ring from which the long blade protrudes at the top. The hilt retains its form with deep scarlet Itō. :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Shingo is allowed the manipulation of incredibly hot solar plasma. :*'Taritsu Shōnetsu' (他律焦熱, Subordinating Inferno): By expending 100 points, Shingo can summon a small but bright star that floats inside the ring hilt. The size of a children’s small, bouncing rubber ball, the star emits an ardent and nearly invisible solar wind that swirls around Shingo in a 4-foot diameter. Once within the scorching whirlwinds, upwards of two-thousand degrees, all non-spiritually charged physical objects are instantly incinerated. By spending 10% of his remaining points, Shingo can swipe his sword to entice the winds swirling about him to try to deflect and/or disrupt attacks. :*'Taiyō Furea' (太フレア, Solar Flare): By gathering a minimum of 2% of his remaining points, Shingo can absorb his own spiritual energy into the blade and release an incredibly hot solar wave at the tip in an arcing wave or condensed and sharp in a blazing wave. By stating the name of the attack, Taiyō Furea, Shingo can release a solar wave much stronger and larger than one released without stating it. For this, Shingo must expend a minimum of 10% of his remaining points. :*'Inkaten' (引火点, Flash Point): By stabbing Taiyōrinmaru into the ground, Shingo can create a long, rigid crack in the ground behind him from which a tremendous Taiyō Furea wave 50-foot high emerges before crashing down on his opponent. The ability costs 10% of Shingo’s remaining points. *'Bankai: '''Not Yet Achieved Quotes *(To Jinnai and the bartender) ''"I forgot my wallet in my q-quarters." *(To Jinnai) "I can’t believe you! Unbelievable! What makes you think you can tell me about all these rules and crap?! I’ve been here longer than you!" *(To Hayao) "I’m letting them take care of themselves. I’m not superman, Hayao," *(To Hayao) "Besides, I made a promise to the old man... And these people couldn't take anything from me even if they wanted to." *(To Hayao) "You’ll do fine without me. With all the time I spend here scaring away customers, you’ll finally get enough money to fix that stool before it hurts somebody." *(To Chiaki's grunts) "Both of your lives are going to end, gentlemen, unless you make the wise decision to walk away... If there ever was a time for you to momentarily throw your pride to the side, this would be it. I will kill you." *(To Chiaki after taking his sword) "I can’t stop you when I’m gone but I can at least do this... Besides, this isn't even a real zanpakutō." *''"Fear not for the future. Weep not for the past."'' *(To Goro and Yoneda) "And how long am I going to have to put up with.. I mean 'carry' your crap?" *(Regarding the blind girl and the Hollow) "What are you doing? Protect the girl! Get her out of here!" Trivia *After being killed by a venomous bite to the neck by a Red Diamond rattlesnake, Shingo had two small circles tattooed on the left side of his neck right next to each other to symbolize where the snake bit him. *Shingo has secotral heterchromia in his left eye which is the cause of the thin red ring around the reddish-brown iris of his eyes. *Shingo maintains a fashionable wardrobe, having customized three different types of shihakusho and often shops for new clothes and accessories while in the human world. *His theme song is "The Gun" by Lou Reed. *In the Turbulent Nights III theme song poll, Johnny Cash's "Ring of Fire" was voted his theme song.